


Finger Food

by AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Cause Derek Deserves To Be Happy, Character Death, Chef Stiles, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Derek, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Isaac is a puppy, M/M, POV Derek, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Protective Derek, Protective Scott McCall, Scenting, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles is Alpha Bait, The Alpha Pack, Threats of Violence, Werewolf Courting, neck kink, not the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle/pseuds/AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle
Summary: Derek Hale didn't expect for his mother to give him the alpha power. Especially not before he graduated high school. He also didn't expect to meet another teenage alpha, Scott McCall. Or his human best friend, Stiles. He didn't expect himself to be fixated on Stiles long and slender fingers. Or his exceptional skills in the kitchen. Derek didn't expect a lot of things. Then again, sometimes that unexpected turned out to be a good thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is a result of my other two being lost when my drive crashed. I got it recovered, but they were lost regardless. He is a little something I've been working on to make up for it. So far it's only going to be three chapters and around 15,000-20,000 words. But we'll see how this goes.

Derek was sitting in his mother’s office. It was the first day of his senior year. He was rather nervous. It was the grand opening of California’s first public school that tailored to the supernatural. It was in of itself a rather momentous occasion. But for Derek, it was different. He was going to be one of two alphas in attendance. Under most circumstances, the school would’ve refused him entry. Alphas were considered the danger of the werewolf community. Powerful and unhinged. Driven by instinct and primal urges. There wasn’t much science to prove otherwise. People assumed what they wanted. There wasn’t much Derek could do about it. He was eighteen and an alpha. His sister Laura had refused it. So, Derek being he second born, received it instead. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Like Laura, he had been trained his entire life to be a leader. He wasn’t sure it’s what he wanted though.

 

He never resented being born a wolf. Ever. He loved his pack. There were his family. And there was a lot that he had learned from them. But he was still in high school when his mother had given him the power. She was still acting alpha, despite now being a beta. He was only alpha in name. After graduation is when he would ascend to the head of the Hale family. It was a daunting thought. His family respected his mother’s choice and they respected him. But he was going to be the leader of one of the most influential packs in the world before he even went to college. It was a lot to take in.

 

The other alpha came out of nowhere. He was Derek’s age, but with no real pack. His name was Scott McCall. As far as Derek could tell, he had been a beta his entire life. Then one day, he was rushed to the ER for unexplained pain and spasms. When he woke, his eyes were red, signifying his transformation to alpha. His mother didn’t give him any details outside of that. But he hadn’t caused any trouble. In fact, Talia called him at least once a month to see how he was doing. Derek knew that they would be attending school together. Alphas were few and far between. They made up a small fraction of the werewolf population. The rest were betas. But the number of teenage alphas was even lower. Generally alphas were people of at least twenty five or older. It prevented less experienced wolves from going feral or power hungry.

 

In this instance, Derek and Scott were the exceptions. Most schools, even the ones with long standing integration programs, didn’t allow alphas to attend. It was seen as poor taste to allow a child alpha to be around other wolves. Most people argued that alphas would bully the betas, commanding them. Despite the fact that they weren’t part of their pack. Derek knew there was some merit to this. He had met adult alphas that loved nothing more than to flaunt their power, to bolster their authority. He wasn’t like that.

 

Still his mother sat in front of him, asking if he was okay with the current situation. He would be held to the highest possible standard. People would be watching rather closely to how he behaved. More importantly, how he interacted with Scott. Alphas were territorial by their very nature. The Hales had been the reigning pack in Beacon Hills for some time. He’d met many other alphas. It was common for them to visit. But Scott was different. He lived in Beacon Hills. They shared the territory. Even though Scott didn’t have a real pack, an alpha he remained. It made him nervous. He didn’t want to be the stereotypical alpha brute that was always growling at everything. So, he sucked it up and listened to his mother drill him on proper etiquette.

 

When she was done, Derek left and went for the Camaro. Isaac was already there, waiting for him. He was the first Derek offered to turn. The boy had ended up in the foster system after it was revealed that his father was abusing him. Derek didn’t hesitate and neither did Isaac. It was something of a comfort for the both of them. Isaac had no real positive influence in his life. He craved affection and comfort. Derek, as an alpha, was more than happy to give it. Erica was after him. She was in and out of the hospital from the time she was 12. Riddled with seizures. Like Isaac, the choice was easy. But unlike Isaac, she was by no means dependent. In fact, with the bite, she found a new sense of self. A freedom that she had never known. Derek was happy for her.

 

Boyd was the last. Derek turned him simply because it felt right. Boyd felt like a match. A good suit, a foil to the other two. Which turned out to be very true. While Isaac was meek and Erica outlandish, Boyd was calm and level headed. Derek didn’t know how he made it most days. Then, he remembered Boyd and his sternness and unflinching loyalty. They were good betas. And he tried his best to be a good alpha. Today would put them all to the test. Betas were naturally protective of their alpha. The three of them would have just as hard a time getting along with Scott as Derek.

 

When they arrive at the school, a mass of press awaits them. They are herded behind a barricade that was placed by police. It made sense, of course. The opening of the school was something that was drawing national interest. It was the first time since the supernatural came into full view of the world that this man had gathered. The state and federal government had labored and debated for years over it. There was very little else that new outlets were reporting on at the moment. It was a volatile issue. There were even a group of protesters waving signs about. Shouting how weres shouldn’t be allowed to attend school. The nastier ones said that they should all be locked away for good. Sectioned off from the human world. Derek did his best to ignore them as he went forward.

 

Erica was actually eating it all up. Dressed in a tight leather skirt, showing enough cleavage to border on tasteless. She smiled and waved at the cameras. Isaac fell in behind Derek, not wanting the attention. Boyd, as usual, ignored them with grace. All Derek could do was walk forward and try not to make a fool of himself.

 

Once inside, the weres that were already present stopped to look at them. It was an instinctual response. The presence of an alpha always drew attention. It wasn’t a bad thing. Just a hyper awareness that all eyes were on him. He walked towards the office and gathered his schedule and start of day papers. The woman there, Morell, smelled odd. Unlike any other person, shifter or otherwise, he had ever met. She smelled of old things. A tree blossoming in summer. Rain falling in an evergreen forest. Wind blowing over a snow capped mountain. A river running through stone. It was a powerful thing, and it set the hair on the back of his neck on edge. The only other person he’d met like this was Deaton, the pack emissary. Perhaps she was one to. They weren’t human. Not entirely. But there was something about them that told Derek to be afraid. Or at the very least, wary.

 

The first class separated the three of them. Derek found himself in English. Isaac was alone in math. Erica and Boyd had history. It made him slightly uncomfortable to away from his betas. At the school they attended before, they all shared the same schedule. Here, it was random and displaced. They weren’t going to be seeing much of each other in school. But they did have the same lunch period. So that was a bonus.

 

The teacher and students gave him a wide berth. Not getting in his way. If there was one downside to being an alpha, it was the fact that people inherently feared him on some level. He had gotten used to it over the past few months. But it was still somewhat vexing. First period passed without much event. It wasn’t until economics that anything interesting happened. The man’s name was Finstock. He was also the lacrosse coach. Unlike the other teachers, he was loud and somewhat crass. Derek liked him straight out of the gate. He didn’t care that he was an alpha. More so, Finstock was human. Yet managed to keep an entire class of shifters under wraps. Derek was surprised to say the least.

 

Before long, the day had passed its halfway mark and he was making his way to lunch. The collective scent of so many shifters sent him into something of a frenzy. He knew none of these people and that made him slightly edgy. His betas found him rather quickly. He also found a rather familiar scent. Like fire and musk. A sharp tang that sent a jolt down his spine. The scent of foreign alpha. There was Scott McCall. For all the world, the most innocuous person that ever lived. He was a head shorter than Derek. Dark floppy hair, slightly crooked jaw. With a dopey smile, as if two alphas meeting was no big deal.

 

He came strolling up, bounding like an excited puppy. Derek wasn’t used to that kind of demeanor in an alpha. The young man offered his hand in greeting as another young man took his side on the right. Derek could tell from the scent that he was Scott’s turned beta. Young, maybe fifteen. Blonde hair and eyes the color of a summer sky. His face was twisted in confusion. He hadn’t been a wolf long. It made sense that he would feel uncomfortable this close to another alpha. Especially a born one. There was always a certain sense of fear that turned wolves felt towards born ones. It was only natural.

 

Scott introduced himself to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Then his beta, Liam. All in all, it was a rather good introduction. Derek didn’t feel threatened like he imagined. Scott was just another teenager. Albeit from drastically different circumstances. They moved towards a lunch table already occupied by two other people. The first was a raven haired female that smelled of electricity and sheer power. Kitsune. Young one at that. She probably didn’t even know how powerful she really was. Like Scott, she greeted them with a smile. Judging by how much of Scott’s scent was on her, they were mated. More than likely, she was also a member of his pack. The other person was of far more interest to Derek.

 

He was tall, lithe, with a peaches and cream complexion. Autumn brown hair tussled perfectly, effortlessly. A scattering of moles ran down his jaw to his neck. He didn’t even seem to notice them. The boy was too busy pouring over a vast network of notes. He was surrounded by textbooks. Even at lunch he was still working. What’s more, he was human. Completely and utterly human. At an all supernatural school. That raised more than a few questions. Namely, how had he been admitted? And why hadn’t Derek been informed of it? Surely his mother knew. The rules didn’t state that humans couldn’t attend. But it certainly wasn’t the intention for them to do so.

 

Scott beckoned the boy, who promptly ignored them. The young alpha answered by throwing a balled up piece of paper at his face. Surprisingly, he caught it. He turned to face them, expression twisted in annoyance.

 

“Stiles, this is Derek. Alpha of the Hale pack.”

    “Cool. Nice to meet you dude.”

 

That was something of a shock. Never, in his entire life, had anyone addressed Derek as dude. Since becoming an alpha, people tended to be overly polite, bordering on brown nosing. But this young man, Stiles, regarded him with a casualness that he’d never encountered. If anything, Derek felt a sense of relief. It was a nice break from the overly stiff greetings he was used to. Isaac seemed shocked. Erica was smiling wickedly. As if there was some manner of inside joke. Stiles was staring at her, slightly confused. Then, there was a flurry of motion and Stiles was hugging his beta.

 

It was something of a shock, as Erica was hugging him back. She cradled her face into the boy’s neck, scent marking him. Boyd let a low growl of annoyance. He and Erica were courting. Even if Stiles was human, he was still another male in contact with his chosen female. But Scott didn’t seem to notice. Or even care for that matter. He simply kept smiling that goofy smile of his.

 

“I haven’t seen you in forever Catwoman. Lycanthropy looks good on you.”

     “It does, doesn’t it? Landed me Boyd here. You lost your chance Stilinski.” Erica said.

“You know who my one true love is.”

    “Still pining over Lydia?”

“God no. She and Jackson are inseparable. I was talking about the curly fries from Antonio’s.”

 

Antonio’s was a small diner in the middle of town that seated about twenty people and was always packed at any given time of the day. It was usually a thirty minute wait to even be considered being seated. Their burgers were legendary. The fries, especially the curly ones, were famous several towns over. Derek’s mouth watered at the mere thought of them. Even more so now that he picked up on Stiles’ scent.

 

It was strange and familiar all at once. Like pine needles burning in a midnight fire. A warm thing that enveloped him and made his wolf purr with happiness. Jesus. That never happened before. Someone’s scent making him feel so at ease. Stiles didn’t even seem to notice how much Derek was affected. Boyd gave him a quick look, but then turned his gaze away.

 

They sat down and chatted of idle things. The kitsune’s name was Kira. She was indeed, Scott’s chosen mate. She was small and bright faced. Never really adding to the conversation. But more than happy to sit and listen. The entire time they talked, she kept one hand on Scott. Apparently, kitsune were as affectionate as wolves.

 

Isaac listened to Scott with an attentiveness that he hadn’t seen before. There was something there, something that Derek couldn’t quite place. His beta looked at Scott with a certain sense of fondness. Scott was tuned to Isaac as well. It made Derek slightly uncomfortable to think about what another alpha was feeling towards his beta. But he repressed the baser instincts of protectiveness. The meeting between them was going well. He didn’t want to ruin it.

 

Stiles was enthralled with Erica. Apparently, the two were old friends. He was her most frequent visitor whenever she was in the hospital. The two of them talked for the entire lunch period, laughing and making obscene jokes. At one point, Erica leaned in and whispered something in his ear. It was too low for Derek to hear, but from the way Stiles blushed, it was something rather personal. Erica never was one for boundaries.

 

Before they knew it, the bell signaling the end of lunch had rang. Scott and company departed with an invitation to come to dinner. It was unexpected, the ease in which he had invited Derek into his home. Alphas were territorial by their very nature. To offer invitation into one’s personal space, it meant something. Derek didn’t know how to take it. Erica was bouncing with utter joy. Apparently, Stiles was going to be cooking. For some reason, that made her stupidly happy.

 

The rest of the school day passed without much in the way of events. Derek tried as best he could to keep his focus. But his thoughts kept lingering on Scott and his unusual pack. Namely Stiles. The ease in which he fit in. The sheer manner in which he carried himself with. As if being best friends with an alpha werewolf was no big deal. But most of all, he thought of his scent. The warm notes of comfort, the sharp edge at the end of it. He’d never come across anything like it before. His wolf didn’t feel threatened by it. Quite the opposite, his wolf felt joyous around it. A certain happiness that he hadn’t felt before. A pull that defied reason. It made him question more than a few things.

 

Once the final bell had rang, Derek departed from the school. He was anxious to get home, to be surrounded by pack smells. After a day around unfamiliar shifters, he wanted the comfort of home. Erica and Boyd retreated upstairs. Most likely to do things Derek didn’t want to think about. Thankfully, his mother had invested in sound proofing for everyone’s personal rooms. Isaac was standing in the doorway, trying his best not to take up space. Derek didn’t like it when he did that. There were some days where no amount of love could undo what his father did to him. Days where he was still a defenseless teenager at the mercy of a madman.

 

Derek took Isaac into his arms, using his thumb to stroke small circles on his shoulder. Isaac purred at the contact. It was always a relief to know that he never shied away from physical contact. Some humans turned werewolf never got used to it. The need to be close to their alpha in that way. Wolves were tactile creatures, and sometimes the mannerisms seemed odd.

 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Derek asked. Isaac averted his gaze. Not out of respect, but out of fear. Derek resisted the urge to growl and snap. Derek hated that Isaac’s default reaction was to cower and hide way when he thought he had done something wrong. When in fact, he had done nothing wrong.

 

“Isaac, please talk to me.”

     “Scott smells good.”

 

Oh. That’s what it was. Wolves identified each other, as well as non-shifters by scent. It was their primary focus. Scent revealed a lot about someone. Their past. Where they had been. Who they had been with. Most importantly for wolves, it signified a possible match. A scent that drew you in, made you stop and focus wasn’t one to be ignored. It was something that you thought long and hard about. To Isaac, Scott was one such possibility. The only problem was that he was mated to Kira. Derek knew that was an issue. For the most part, alphas mated to one. Then again, they were human to. Social constructs tended to be confusing.

 

“How does Kira smell to you?” Derek asked. He was curious about the whole thing.

     “She smells like safety. Like a warm hug or seeing an old friend. She smells good to. I don’t know what to do Derek.”

 

In all honesty, Derek didn’t know what to do either. Isaac was his beta. He liked to think he gave them a certain amount of freedom. But this was a delicate matter. An alpha that was already mated was a sacred thing. For Isaac to pursue Scott might cause more than one or two upsets. Not matter how modern the alpha may be.  It was something that needed to be handled carefully, and with patience.

 

His mother found him shortly after he walked in the door. She was dressed casually, but not overly so. If she had to go out for anything, she could get away with it. As usual, she embraced him, rubbing the back his head ever so gently. It was always a comfort, being scent marked by his mother. Even though he was an alpha now, he still craved it just as he did when he was child.

 

“How did things go with Scott?”

     “He was very….forward. I wasn’t expecting that.” Derek said.

“Yes. Scott’s upbringing was something of an unusual kind. His father was a wolf, but didn’t stay in the picture past his third birthday. His mother raised him after that. He never had a pack, nor understood his instincts. Never had an alpha to be around. Until he became one that is.”

 

Derek was still wondering how that happened. Scott didn’t seem the type to try and kill an alpha for power. Even though he had turned Liam, Derek got the feeling it was done out of necessity more than anything else. But he wasn’t one to pry. He trusted his mother’s judgement and the fact that she would tell him all that he would need to know.

 

“Scott’s invited us to dinner. Me and the pack.”

     “Two alphas sharing a meal is a big step forward Derek. Scott may be a more modern and less conventional alpha, but that doesn’t deter from the fact that he wants to break bread with you. So to speak.” His mother said.

“His friend Stiles is supposed to be cooking. Speaking of, Stiles is human.”

     “And? We have humans in our pack.”

“Stiles is attending the school with us.” Derek said flatly.

 

His mother’s face feel ever so slightly. Apparently, she didn’t know about Stiles’ presence at the school. That was something of a surprise. As acting alpha, she was always well informed. The fact that she had no idea that Stiles had enrolled worried him.

 

“I didn’t think Scott…surely that isn’t their relationship.”

     “What relationship?” Derek asked.

“I believe this Stiles may be Scott’s second.”

 

That made sense. In the alpha code for enrolment, it stated that an alpha may bring their second with them. It was a means to keep as much pack with them as possible. A second was an alpha’s grounding pin. Their voice of reason where there was anger and fury. A second was there to care for the pack in the alpha’s stead. But never had Derek ever heard of an alpha’s second being human. They were always wolves. Wolves that were respected by the pack. That the pack would follow and be led by. For Stiles to be the Scott’s second, even with a pack that small….Derek was very confused.

 

“Is that even possible.”

     “Scott and Stiles have been friends since childhood. He knew Scott long before he was an alpha. There’s probably no one he trusts more. It does make sense. Even if it is a bit unorthodox.”

 

It was more than a bit unorthodox. Stiles was human. He didn’t have the same drive or instincts as a shifter. The fact that he was able to hold the position of second, and command the respect of Scott’s pack….It astounded Derek. He could feel his wolf purr in a way that was confusing and thrilling all in the same moment. Almost as if he was attracted to the idea of Stiles. He decided to push it from his mind.

 

“How should I dress for dinner?”

     “Well, don’t show up in a suit. This is Scott after all. Just what you have on would most likely be best.”

 

Derek decided that was best. He told his betas to get ready. And for Erica to cover up a little. He was all for freedom of body expression. But they were having dinner at another alpha’s house. He wanted them to seem at least a bit serious. Isaac offered to stay home in light of how he was feeling about Scott. Derek didn’t let him. As uncomfortable as Isaac may have been, this wasn’t something that could be avoided. They would have a private conversation later. To sort out just exactly what was going on.

 

After the three of them were ready, they piled back into the Camaro and headed towards town. Derek was decidedly nervous about the whole thing. He had dinner with other alphas before. But none like Scott. And none with a pack like his either. He wasn’t exactly sure how to handle the situation. Their meeting went smoothly. But he was about to enter another alpha’s personal space. More so, he was going to be near Stiles again. That terrified him more than anything.

 

They arrived at Scott’s house at around five thirty. There were two other cars already there. One was a simple four door sedan that could’ve passed as anyone’s. The other was an old powder blue Jeep that had certainly seen better days. Once outside, Derek could tell that it was Stiles’. If the way it reeked of him was any indication. Good to know for future reference.

 

Erica all but pounded on the door. The man that answered sent a jolt of shock down Derek’s spine. He of course knew the sheriff from the many meetings that the man had with his mother. Why he was here, Derek didn’t know. Perhaps he was here to talk with Scott. The young man was the other resident alpha in Beacon Hills. Even if his position wasn’t one of a political stand point. An alpha he remained. Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and made his way inside. The smell that came from the kitchen made his mouth explode with saliva.

 

Stiles was there, apron and all, attention solely focused on the task at hand. Long, nimble fingers grasped a knife that chopped colorful vegetables with ease and precision. Derek could only identify half of what was on the cutting board. He recognized onion, peppers, and ginger. That was about it. Stiles didn’t even seem to notice them. He worked quickly and efficiently. He didn’t notice as Erica crept forward and tried to take something off the cutting board. Or so it seemed. Not missing a beat, he stopped chopping and plunged the blade into the cutting board, a mere half inch from where Erica’s fingers were.

 

“Try that again, and you’ll be eating in the hospital Catwoman.”

 

There wasn’t any sense of humor in Stiles’ words. He was deadly serious. Apparently, he didn’t like people picking at his workstation when he was prepping. Erica backed off with a shaky smile. Boyd wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of somewhat threatening Erica. But surprisingly, he didn’t even growl. He simply took Erica in his arms and directed her to the living room.

 

“He’s always been very sensitive about people in the kitchen when he works. Even I know better than to go in there. And I’m the boy’s father.”

     “It seems a little intense.” Derek said trying to hide his surprise. The sheriff was Stiles’ father.

“Stiles got his passion for cooking from his mother. After she passed, he never let anyone else help him cook. Not even me or Scott. It his bliss. His therapy. A way for him to make sense in a world that doesn’t.”

 

Derek could respect that. As a wolf, he often felt a great deal of anxiety. Having enhanced senses made the world a bright and sometimes overwhelming place. The first time he shifted, it hurt. His body creaked and cracked. Sounds amplified, scents magnified. There wasn’t a whole lot he could even do about it. If it weren’t for his pack, he didn’t know how he would’ve made it through the ordeal. After a time, things got easier. He was able to reign in the shift, make peace with the wolf. It wasn’t easy. But it did give him a better perspective of the world. One that made sense. Even still there were some days where everything was a bit too much. Where he just wanted to shift and run through the trees until he legs gave out. Stiles was human. His means of release were different.

 

He worked and chopped and stirred. The smell of whatever he was cooking made Derek’s stomach rumble in anticipation. Stiles was something of an artist. The kitchen was his canvas, the product of his labor was worth more than money. It was something that was enjoyed and savored in the moment. Something that was fleeting, destined to become a memory. Derek could appreciate that kind of commitment. And it only made him want to get to know Stiles even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the angst in this chapter belongs to Derek, what with him trying to make sense of Stiles. A little for Scott and Isaac towards the end.

      While Stiles was busy cooking, Derek joined the group in the living room. Scott’s mother was there. Her name was Melissa. A rather ordinary human woman who seemed to be perfectly okay with the fact that her son was an alpha werewolf. She handled Derek’s presence with grace and refined poise. Offering drinks and snacks to all present. They didn’t talk much about their lives. Except for one key detail. Scott’s father was an alpha. The interesting part was where he neglected to tell Melissa that. When Scott was born was when the secret came out. His father didn’t stay for very long after that. The only real mention of him came when Scott became an alpha.

    His father was a rather violent drunkard. He never laid a hand on Melissa or Scott. But from what Derek could gather, he was not a good man. After he left, they had no contact with him. That ended the day Scott’s eyes turned red. His father had no real pack. No one would follow him. He died in a car accident due to his intoxication. With Scott being his only direct blood descendent, the alpha power passed to him. It was something of a sorrowful nature. To never really know one’s father. And then to inherit his power at the moment of his death. Derek could only imagine how Scott felt in that moment.

   His own father was human, much against the norm. Most alphas married other wolves. If the marriage was arranged, the usually ended up with another alpha, the end result being the union of two packs. But Derek’s father came from a human family. It was something a dissent in the wolf world. Talia was firstborn of a long line of Hale. Her blood was practically royalty. The fact that she chose a human man as a mate left more than few suitors a little sour. But their marriage was perfection. Raising children and keeping pack together. Derek couldn’t imagine life without his father. The fact that Scott’s last memory of him was the man’s death….There weren’t words for that kind of grief.

    But there wasn’t much he had to add to the matter. He was more curious about the turning of Liam, who was only fifteen years old. California state law said a person had to be at least 16. Unless there were extenuating circumstances. And in Liam’s case, there was. A severe case of pneumonia. Doctor’s had exhausted every last route, every last medicine that they had to use. There was no saving him. His temperature kept rising. His brain and organs slowly being roasted. Scott, as a registered alpha, had the ability to do so. Luckily, he had been at the hospital where his mother was a nurse. It was a hit or miss. With Liam’s body already racked with fever, the bite could’ve easily killed him. But it didn’t, and he was successfully turned.

    It was obvious that the young man was still dealing with the fact that he had to answer to an alpha. He was confused by the fact that he felt drawn to Scott in a way that he couldn’t explain. That Scott had all the answers. That he was the safest place to be. Derek knew how he felt. Before he was given the alpha power, his mother was his rock. His fountain of wisdom. It made sense that Liam would be confused by these new feelings. But Scott seemed to be taking it in stride, as best he could. Derek still noticed that he was sneaking glances at Isaac. He wasn’t going to bring it up here. That type of conversation was bet had in private. Away from prying ears. And certainly not near Kira.

    Kira was another interesting piece of their pack. Kitsune, by their nature, were not pack oriented. They usually came in pairs, two kitsune being mated. A third should the child be born like them. As was often the case. Derek wondered just how the young fox made her way into Scott’s life. He didn’t pry, seeing as it was a personal matter. Things were complicated with the Isaac feelings towards the two of them. He knew he would have to talk to Scott soon. Erica and Boyd weren’t stupid. They were fairly attentive and perceptive. They would be able to sense Isaac’s distress and would confront him about it. Best to diffuse the powder keg before it could ignite.

     They continued to talk idly and make pleasant conversation. Erica was practically in Liam’s lap. The young she-wolf always did like to make the boy’s squirm. Boyd just sighed in exasperation at his mate’s antics. He knew she would never take it past harmless flirting. Erica wasn’t the type. She may be boisterous and rambunctious. But she was also fiercely loyal. While they continued to bond, the smell from the kitchen continued to grow stronger. Whatever Stiles was cooking was incredibly fragrant. Most of the dish was heavily spiced, but there were also notes of sweetness that he couldn’t fully identify. It made his mouth water. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be long before Stiles served dinner.

    Sure enough, the young man called them into the dining room to eat. The table was set elegantly, fine plates and silverware. There were also wine glasses filled with a sweet alcohol next to glasses of water. Derek wondered how Stiles had managed to get said alcohol, being only seventeen. In the end, it didn’t really matter. He was excited to eat whatever Stiles had prepared for them. They sat down, with Kira and Liam next to Scott. Erica shuffled next to Boyd. Isaac sat nervously next to Derek. The sheriff sat at the head of the table. Melissa at the other end. It was a very picturesque scene. Almost like a painting.

    Stiles came out of the kitchen, serving cart in tow. He had two rather sizable pots. The almost perfume like quality of the dish filled the air. Erica was practically bouncing in her seat. Stiles served each of them a large portion of rice, which he then covered in a fine sauce. It was filled with what looked like chicken, as well as a multitude of vegetables. When Stiles came towards Derek to serve, he had to resist staring at the long column of the boy’s neck as he bent down. He could feel his wolf rumble with pleasure. A member of another pack had prepared a meal, and was serving him. Instinct wise, Derek was somewhat confused. His wolf was attracted to Stiles. In a very not platonic way.

    He shoved it down, making sure that none of the other shifters present could pick up on what he was feeling. Hopefully, it would remain so.

 

“So, what are we having Batman?” Erica asked

     “Spicy Thai green curry, served a bed of jasmine rice. Paired with a sweet umeshu.”

“Umesha-a-what-now?”

“It’s a type of a Japanese plum wine. Trust me, you’ll want it once you start eating. Thai food is renowned for its spice level. The wine acts a cooling off. Making the meal enjoyable.”

 

Erica smiled that wicked smile of hers. Apparently, she had enjoyed Stiles cooking before. If her reaction was anything to go buy, it was sure to be excellent. Derek sampled the wine, tasting a burst of almost sugary sweetness. There was barely any hint of alcohol. It was a good flavor. And indeed, it tasted like a plum. The curry however, did not. At first, it was a subtle heat. A warmth that spread over the tongue. The brightness of the vegetables came after that. Deep earthy tones that blended well with the spice. Then, the heat kicked in full swing.

    He tried to resist the urge to cough. The dish scratched his throat on the way down. After about thirty seconds, he couldn’t hold it any longer. He sputtered and dashed for the wine. Its cold sweetness washed over his tongue and down his throat. Removing the worst of it. He wasn’t the only one. All three of his betas were slightly warm faced and sweating. Scott, Melissa, and the sheriff seemed unfazed. Stiles however, was laughing quite shamelessly. It was beautiful sound that came from his belly. The laugh rocked his whole body, causing him to nearly double over. Derek very much wanted to hear him laugh again.

    It was a good meal. After the pack stopped gasping for breath, they were able to resume the dinner. Until someone started pounding on the door. Stiles was the first one up. Upon the young man answering the door, he could hear raised voices. Two distinct ones, screaming at each other. Neither were Stiles. It continued for several minutes. Then, they abruptly stopped. Derek heard two new sets of footsteps enter the house behind Stiles.

    One was that of a young man. Blonde, lithe, and sneering. The other belonged to that of a red haired female who smelled faintly of a graveyard. Her scent something a chill down Derek’s spine. Like Morell, it was an ancient thing. Powerful, and not to be messed with. Whatever she was, Derek never wanted to see her angry. The three of them went upstairs, not a word said between them. The young alpha was curious of Stiles’ relation to them. It was Scott who clarified it.

 

“Jackson’s a kanima.”

 

Ah, that was something. Kanima were the result of the bite gone wrong. If a person didn’t have a grounded sense of identity, they didn’t become a wolf. Instead, the bite reflected that lack of identity. Namely, the kanima. A creature so filled with hate and confusion that it seeks a master. A will to guide it. From the looks of it, Jackson was one such instance. Derek knew that Scott hadn’t been the one to bite him. And neither had Talia when she still had the alpha power. This was something else entirely.

 

“How did it happen?” Derek asked.

     “Jackson wanted to be turned. I refused. He was bad as a human, would’ve been worse as wolf. He went to some other alpha a dew counties over. Some guy named Deucalion.”

 

That was a problem. Deucalion was something of a horror story. Clashed with the Argent clan, and paid the price for it. Seven of their hunters ended up dead. And Deucalion ended up blind. To add salt to an already open wound, his pack ended up being slaughtered several days later. There was no proof, but it was suspected that he did it himself. No official charges were ever filed, but there was a heavy amount of distrust regarding the man. Talia never spoke well of him. And neither did any of the other alphas Derek had met. If Jackson had been turned by Deucalion, then there was a reason behind it. Something that he thought he could gain from doing so.

    Stiles came back downstairs, trailing Jackson behind him. The red haired female’s face was twisted in annoyance. Jackson seemed, subdued. It was odd. Just a few minutes ago he appeared to be nearly boiling with rage.

 

“Call her. I mean it Jackson.” The young man nodded curtly, then headed out the door. The read headed female straight on his heels. There was something there, something that didn’t exactly make sense. Jackson came in raging, then left oddly calm. It took Derek a few moments, but realized what had happened. More than likely, Stiles was Jackson master. It wasn’t that far of a stretch. He was second to an alpha werewolf. The will needed to make such a connection was already there. And if the way Jackson was behaving was any indication, it wasn’t that much of a leap.

    Stiles didn’t make any comment on the matter as he went into the kitchen and started fumbling around. He returned several minutes later, toting the serving cart. This time, we little bowls of what looked like ice cream. Dessert then.

 

“Now for a cooling off. Thai style coconut ice cream. Served with sliced mango. And Erica, if you eat it too fast, you _will_ get brain freeze.” The she wolf simply smiled and took her bowl with fervor. The others accepted it graciously as well. Derek tried, once again, not to pay attention to the column of Stiles’ neck as he was served. Or his long fingers clasping the bowl as he placed it down.

    The ice cream was brilliant. It was creamy and sweet. The chill of it saturated Derek’s tongue. After the spice of dinner, it was a pleasant dessert. It was brilliantly planned. A spicy main course, served with a wonderfully sweet ice cream afterwards. Stiles really was a good cook. Derek would hazard to say that he could hop into any kitchen and make a master dish at a moment’s notice.

    The pack continued to eat and chat. Stiles didn’t really say anything. Other than a snide comment at someone’s perceived stupidity. He was sharp, and quick witted. He kept the pack on their toes. Derek appreaciated that. He could fully understand why Scott had chosen him as a second. Human the boy may have been, but he was more than capable of running with wolves. And if he could also handle a kanima, well. That just made Derek all the more interested. He was funny, and willful. Charming but also poignant. There was a layer of sadness to him. It was barely there. Something distant and faded. An unpleasant memory seeping its way into the current happiness. As usual, Derek didn’t say anything.

     Stiles started clearing the table after they were done eating. Erica and Boyd shot up to help. Which in of itself was a surprise. Even when they came over for dinner at the house, they never offered to help clear the table. Or clean the dishes. All they did was eat as much food as they could then bolt out the door. Derek suspected there was something about Stiles that made them seek his approval. It was instinctual. But it also gave him an opportunity. Derek motioned for Scott to follow him, and for Isaac to stay. His beta nodded sharply, while Derek and the young alpha went away from prying ears.

 

“You like Isaac.” Derek said bluntly.

     “That obvious, huh.”

“It’s not a problem. But he’s confused. You’re an alpha. One who’s mated at that. He also says he feels drawn to Kira. You can see why he hasn’t said anything. He doesn’t want to upset either of you.” Scott didn’t really say anything. He scratched the back of his head, trying his best not to seem weirded out.

     “I mean, I know him from lacrosse. But before I became an alpha, he was never really on my radar. Then, all of a sudden it’s like he's my own personal ball of sunshine. Kira says she’s attracted his aura. Something to with do with the way kitsune read people.”

 

Derek didn’t really have any comment. He only wanted to confirm what he already suspected. That both Scott and Kira felt drawn to Isaac. It was something that baffled him. But at the same time, he was a very modern alpha. He wanted the best for Isaac. And if that involved Scott and Kira, then so be it. Isaac deserved a chance at happiness. Even if it was a bit unorthodox.

 

“For the record, you have my approval. I want Isaac to be happy. And I know you’ll be good to him. Kira as well.”

     “That just leaves me.”

Stiles was standing in the doorway, with Isaac. Somehow, the two of them had managed to sneak their way up on two alpha werewolves. That was interesting and terrifying in the same moment.

 

“Next time you two clods decide to talk about something that affects someone’s life, make sure that they’re involved. And seeing as I also have a stake in this…” Stiles turned to Isaac. The beta was somewhat cowered. Stiles seemed to have that effect on people. Wolves or otherwise. Derek wondered just how he did it.

 

“Isaac, you find yourself attracted to Scott and Kira, yes?”

     “Yeah.”

“And if given the chance, you would want to explore that attraction?”

     “Yes.”

“And if you did, would you hurt Scott or Kira. Intentionally or not.”

     “No, alpha.” Derek sucked in a sharp breath at Isaac addressing Stiles as alpha. Not because Isaac was his, but because he had recognized Stiles as an alpha. A human alpha at that. That, in its own sense, allowed the pieces to come together. Stiles was a leader, a provider in his own way. As Scott’s chosen second, Isaac felt bound to be truthful.

 

“Well. This all appears to be in order. Isaac, a few things. Take it slow. Kira likes white roses, not red. Knock before you enter either of their rooms. And Scott loves to be scratched behind his ears. Just like the puppy he is.”

 

Scott and Isaac went red in the face was Stiles smiled wickedly. Somehow, he had managed, by whatever means he had crafted, allowed a smooth conversation. Perhaps it had something to do with the food. Derek didn’t know what it was, but he was attracted to Stiles. Both as a person, and something else he couldn’t quite explain. His wolf rumbled happily. He’d ask his mother about it when he got home. Some things only a parent could explain. Boyd and Erica came back from the kitchen, wondering where everyone had gone. Derek decided it was time for them to leave. Scott had a lot to discuss with Kira. And Isaac needed to think about it as well.

    They made their way back to the house, Isaac trying to evade the onslaught of Erica’s questions. As Derek thought, she had picked up on the tension between him and Scott. Isaac wasn’t going to come spilling his guts any time soon. He loved his pack mates, but he still maintained a modicum of privacy. With them being werewolves, it was somewhat hard to do. Speaking of, there was a strange scent coming from the house as they pulled in. No just one alpha, but multiple alphas. There were at least three in the house, where his family was.

 

“Stay in the car. If you don’t hear from me in ten minutes, leave and call the sheriff.”

 

His betas tried to resist, but Derek red eyed them into compliance. He rushed into the house, trying to keep his heartbeat under control. Inside, Peter was there, looking rather exhausted. His father was there with Laura and Cora. They were tense, but unharmed. Derek found his mother’s scent in her study. He didn’t bother addressing the rest of his family. Running upstairs, he burst in without even bother to knock. Inside were four wolves. His mother, and three alphas. He recognized only one of them.

 

“Well, he certainly has grown up. It’s nice to see you Derek. In a manner of speaking.” Deucalion said.

   

   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the cliffhanger you were expecting was it. Next chapter, Derek learns that Stiles may act like a wolf, but he certainly isn't one. Also, an alpha is challenged and defeated. But which one. Also smut. As always, much love guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split the last chapter into two. So this one focuses on Derek and Stiles. There may or may not be a kiss involved. Have fun guys.

Derek handled meeting Deucalion and his pack as well as he could. Along with him, Ennis and Kali. Ennis was a massive brute of an alpha who eyed Talia the entire time he was there. And not in a good way either. He tried not to look too much into it. Kali was deadly, he knew that much. There was a lion like fierceness hidden behind her beauty. She was poised and ready to strike at the moment Deucalion gave the word. But he didn’t. Instead, he had happily informed Talia that they would be in town for a while. Namely to get to know the new alphas. Derek and Scott. Derek wasn’t worried about himself. Worse to worse, his pack would protect him. Scott on the other hand. He didn’t have a large pack. It was him, Stiles, Liam, and Kira. Against Deucalion and his pack, which were all alphas, the odds weren’t good.

    The man left with a smile, asking if he could come to dinner sometime in the coming weeks. Derek was bristling, and his mother knew it. She comforted him with soothing words, assuring him that everything would be find. He was not exactly comforted but Derek did trust her judgement on the matter. So he left, leaving to see his betas. The three of them were visibly shaken. Isaac most of all. The presence of foreign alphas was one thing. Deucalion and his lot were another. And if memory served, there were still two that were unaccounted. The twins, Ethan and Aiden.

    Rumors surrounded the two of them like a shadowy mist. Mysterious and deadly. Derek had heard whispers of their pack abusing them. In ways that no wolf should ever have to endure. Shortly after hearing said whispers, the pack ended up slaughtered. Ripped apart, and left to rot. Ethan and Aiden were the only survivors. Yet they themselves were now alphas. But there was only on in their pack. Which means that they would’ve had to kill another one. Or, if such rumors were true, perhaps they didn’t.

    Derek tried not to linger on the fact of Deucalion’s presence. Things had gone well with Scott. That’s what he tried to think about. Fostering good will with other packs was an integral part of being an alpha. He’d taken the first step in making friendship with Scott and the others. It was a good thing, even if it was a strange one. There was still the conundrum that was Stiles. The young man didn’t even realize it, but he was an alpha. Of sorts. Liam deferred to him with the same level of respect that he treated Scott with. Erica and Boyd sought his approval. Isaac even addressed him as such. And despite being human, Derek had little doubt that he had the same drives as an alpha. He was protective. He was vigilant. But he wasn’t of a brutish nature. People seemed to respond to him on instinct. Derek certainly did.

    His wolf was fond of Stiles. Of the warmth of his scent. The slender fingers which crafted such fine food. The ease and poise in which he carried himself. When he wasn’t being the odd and quirky teenager that he was. Stiles came in layers. There was the high school kid working in being valedictorian. And then there was the mother hen type that looked over his pack with an iron fist. Derek’s instincts were somewhat muddled. He had never thought of members of his own gender in that way. Generally, a wolf’s mate was someone that they could have a family with. Stiles decidedly lacked the necessary anatomy to do so. But the wolf still liked him. It recognized him as worthy of attention, and of consideration. Derek decided to shelve it in the back of his mind. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

    He found himself in his mother’s study, looking over applications to the Hale pack. Being the alpha, he had the ability to turn people. Or accept omegas wandering from place to place. It was yet another part of being the head of the family. Deciding who joined and who was rejected. It was good to have diversity. It allowed for stronger bloodlines and a stronger pack as a whole. Satomi had submitted several of her betas for consideration. The most promising of the lot was a young man named Brett and his sister. They had been orphaned by rouge hunters. Though they had been since executed for capital murder, that still left them bereft of their family. Satomi had taken them in. But according to her, they didn’t feel at peace with the pack. The other betas were more than a decade older than them. There was no one in their age group. Derek had been considering them for some time. That’s when the thought occurred to him.

    Scott’s pack was small, but close knit. He had only one wolf. Albeit a wolf he had made, it was still only one. Kira was not a pack creature, therefore lacking the same connections that Liam provided. Brett and his sister could provide a sense of stability for Scott. And with Stiles’ natural reaction to provide, the two of them could thrive very well. There were plenty of other potential pack members to choose from. Brett and his sister would most likely be best served by joining Scott. Not only could he be more hands on, he was a lot more relaxed than Derek at the moment.

    He was just ready to make the call when his mother walked in. She was somewhat frazzled. A rare moment for her. She was always level headed. Save for the few times Laura and Cora got together and ran amok. It happened only a handful of times. But Derek knew that when she was like this, something significant had tested her nerves.

 

“I just got a call from one Jackson Whittemore, asking to join our pack.”

    “I’m guessing Stiles had something to do with that. He told Jackson to call someone. I didn’t know it was you.” Derek said sheepishly.

“Well, I appreciate Stiles’ recommendation. But kanima are not pack creatures, in any sense. They are slaves to their masters, and most often those masters are cruel and selfish. Not exactly pack material.” Derek pondered his mother’s words. He had to tread carefully. It was thin ground and even thinner secrecy. He knew that  Stiles was Jackson’s master. But he didn’t know if Stiles wanted anyone else to know that. It was certainly a risk.

 

“Stiles is Jackson’s master. I think he wants to help him. Scott doesn’t have the kind of experience that you do. That the Hale family has. Kanima can become wolf. Given the proper transition. But it won’t be easy.”

 

Talia’s face was twisted with uncertainty. Accepting a creature like a kanima into a pack dynamic was not done lightly. As far as Derek knew, there was no official record of it. To say that it was unusual would have been understating things. There was no doubt that it would draw a certain amount of attention. That he knew. But his family had been large players in bringing the supernatural world to the light. And even bigger in the securing of their rights and peace amongst the human community. Derek knew his mother would help. But it would take time for her to adjust to such a reality.

 

“I thought about making suggestions for Scott. To add to his pack. He only has one wolf. And with his demeanor, there are several he could do very well with. Just like we could with Jackson.”

    “I didn’t intend for the boy to be out alone Derek. But this is a delicate matter. Kanima are not like wolves. They are dangerous, and unpredictable. If I accept the boy, it will be a family decision. It’s only fair.” There was no arguing that. Even in the supernatural world, kanima were considered an abomination. Pariahs. Tools to be used and little else. To willingly accept one was not an easy thing. Derek had only ever heard stories of their savagery. The means in which they ripped people to shreds. All at the behest of their masters. Stiles wasn’t the type to do such a thing. Derek knew that much. But he still wasn’t going to tell his mother what he knew. Some things were better left unsaid. And this was one such instance.

 

“Call Scott and invite him over. We can review your suggestions and go from there. I still have Deucalion to deal with.”

 

Derek didn’t like that his mother was agitated. It set his wolf on edge. He may be an alpha, but to him his mother would always be the leader. Even now, he deferred to her for wisdom and advice. The fact that Deucalion was the disruption didn’t help his stress levels. The wolf was telling him to fight and claw and bite. Remove the threat. Protect the pack. But there were better ways to defeat an enemy. Deucalion wasn’t the type that you fought head on. There were channels you had to go through. Means in which you had to operate. Derek knew that. He just didn’t know if he had the patience for it.

 

 

Scott’s pack arrived on a Sunday. The sky was blue and clear. Liam and Kira were in tow. But more importantly, so was Stiles. He had brought a basket full of food, which he happily prepared in the kitchen. Fresh green pears, chocolate dipped strawberries. As well as a variety of other fruits. There was also prosciutto wrapped mozzarella served atop sliced roma tomatoes. It was simple, delicate, and heavenly. In Stiles’ words, light on pallet, heavenly on the soul. Derek whole heartedly agreed. Talia welcomed him with open arms. As did the rest of the pack. Laura and Cora practically fought each other for the last of the food. It was an amusing spectacle. Peter eyed him with a certain suspicion. As he did with most people.

     Stiles either drew people in, or repelled them. Some were distrustful of his nature. The way they felt around him confused the wolf. Derek and Talia were the leaders of the Hale pack. But Stiles invoked a strange sense of loyalty in others. A feeling that he was rightful to follow. It was strange to feel such a thing towards a human. In spite of this, Peter behaved himself rather well. Especially when he tasted the food that Stiles had prepared. Peter was many things. Snobbish. Crass. And a little creepy. But much like any wolf, he was never one to turn down a good meal.

     Isaac was in a particularly good mood. He and Scott had been corresponding since he and Derek had conversed. It was something of a theatre. Scott still didn’t quite understand his feelings towards Isaac. He was very much a bumbling teenager, trying his best to come to terms with what he felt. He hadn’t been an alpha long enough to differentiate what the wolf felt and what the man felt. The alpha wanted to show displays of strength and livelihood. The man simply wanted to go to the movies. Isaac was taking it in stride, enduring all of Scott’s fumbles. Kira was also in the picture. She had offered Isaac an obsidian pendant. In terms of magic and power, it removed negative energy and allowed for clarity. Derek really didn’t understand all of it, but it had been given with good intentions.

     Stiles was laughing at the three of them. Enjoying his alpha’s attempts to make sense of something that seemed to defy it in the first place. But he had given his approval, and Isaac had been happier for it. The two packs were getting closer every day. Kira had made a fast friend in Erica. The two young women talked of many girl related things. Erica had friends in both Laura and Cora. But she felt that it was better to have outside perspective on things. Derek didn’t know what she meant by that. Only that their conversations hushed ever so slightly when he walked by. They were up to something and didn’t really want to think about what it was.

    Talia handed the suggestions to Scott after lunch. He was flustered to say the least. Liam had only been turned out of desperation. To keep him alive. There had been no real desire for power, or adding of pack. But that didn’t mean that he was opposed to the idea. Brett and his sister were still staying with Satomi, several hundred miles north. They wouldn’t be able to attend a meeting any time soon. But Scott entertained the idea of meeting them. It was a good converstation. A paving stone for the expansion of his pack. But there was another that needed worrying over.

    Talia revealed to Scott that Deucalion was in town. That he was interested in him. Scott, even as a werewolf raised among humans knew of the man. Any respectable wolf did. It was the first time that he had ever seen him upset. After what Deucalion had done to Jackson, it stands to reason that he wasn’t excited to meet the man. Or any of his pack for that matter. Talia promised to school him on proper etiquette. Less they give Deucalion a reason to lash out in mock offense. Lord knows he would. If only for the sake of entertainment.

     That’s of course when Stiles decided to show up. He was there, standing in the doorway. As usual, with a slick grin on his face. It still baffled Derek how he was able to sneak up on three born wolves completely undetected. Especially when two of them were alphas. Humans didn’t have that kind of talent naturally. It was one thing if he had coated himself in a layer of Wolfsbane. But his scent wasn’t muddled by such pollution. Which begged the question of how he actually did it. And of course, Stiles had questions of his own. Namely, when Deucalion and the others were going to be coming by. With the nature of Jackson’s turning, it made sense that he’d want to be in the loop. He also offered to cook. Even when being serious, he still had time to make a joke. Derek loved that about him. Even if it didn’t entirely make sense.

     He was still coming to terms with his attraction to Stiles. Namely, how he should proceed. He was second to another alpha. Tradition stated that a werewolf must first gain approval from said alpha before anything, of any nature, could happen. Derek didn’t know what he wanted to happen. He just knew that he was attracted to Stiles and wanted to pursue a certain avenue. The details of which would be determined at a later time. So he managed to corner the young man, away from others. Much like Scott dealing with Isaac, he fumbled a bit. But somehow, Scott took the lead.

 

“This is about Stiles isn’t it?”

     “Yeah. I mean…I don’t entirely understand it. But I didn’t want to do anything without your say so.” Derek said.

“What do I have to do with it?”

    “You’re his alpha. He may be human, but he’s still part of your pack. It would be…disrespectful for me to assume anything.”

“It’d also be rude to assume that Scott has any say in the matter.”

 

Derek and Scott whipped around to find Stiles, yet again. This was almost a running gag. Him being able to sneak up on them. Only this time, he wasn’t smiling. The sharp scent of anger rolled off him in waves. In short, he was pissed. Derek could feel his wolf rumble with distress. It was upset because Stiles was upset. That told him a lot. Namely, that Stiles was being viewed as a potential mate. Which in of itself was odd. But at the moment, Derek was trying to figure out just exactly had made Stiles mad.

 

“I get that you two are alpha werewolves, and there’s this whole diplomacy thing going on. But I am human. Not a wolf. Therefore, Scott doesn’t have a say in what I do outside of the pack. Take that into consideration after you manage to pull your heads out of your asses.”

 

Stiles sauntered off, still stinking of rage. Derek was conflicted on what to do. Most likely, Stiles needed space. On the other hand, his wolf was screaming at him to leap forward and explain to Stiles what had happened. He chose the latter. Stiles didn’t take kindly to being stopped. Derek knew to tread carefully. He may have been an alpha werewolf, but Stiles was something else entirely. Something that defied sense or reason. But Derek wanted a chance. Just a chance.

 

“I’m sorry. I…don’t know what I’m feeling. My wolf is drawn to you. It’s attracted to you.”

     “So this is nothing more than some weird animal instinct you have going on?” Stiles asked.

“No. It’s not that simple. There’s more to it than that.”

     “Then find the words. Find the words and explain it to me. And why you felt the need to go behind my back and ask Scott for permission.” Derek weighed his options carefully. The wolf and the man were two separate entities living in one mind. They felt differently. They acted differently. But they were the same at their core. He just had to explain that to Stiles.

 

“The wolf recognizes potential. You’re smart and witty. Loyal and caring. You have a natural instinct to provide and protect. It feels…maybe like a potential mate match.”

     “Your wolf wants me as a mate?”

“Yes.”

     “What does the man want?” Stiles asked.

“It wants the same, I think. The wolf is more primal. Older and more driven. Both sides of me recognize that you would be a good match. That you’re strong and more than able to be an alpha mate. Mainly because you yourself are an alpha. Isaac refers to you as such. Erica and Boyd want to impress you. Even Liam who was turned by Scott sees you as a secondary alpha figure.”

 

Stiles didn’t say anything. It seemed like he was contemplating Derek’s words. Trying to discern whether or not he was lying or trying to deceive him. Stiles was many things. Trusting wasn’t one of them. If he had any reason to doubt, then he would run that course until he was proven wrong. Derek had told him the truth. Nothing but. It was only a matter of making sure Stiles knew that.

 

“So basically, you want to court me, is that it?”

     “Yes.”

“Fine.” Stiles said plainly.

    “What?”

“You can court me or whatever. But keep in mind that I’m still human, so none of that wolf bullshit please. If I wake up to find dead woodland creatures on my doorstep, you’ll find my foot up your ass.”

 

Derek wolf goddamned keened at Stiles’ acceptance. It was jumping around, howling for joy. His potential mate had accepted courtship. Now, all he had to do was figure out how the hell he was going to go about it. As Stiles said, he was human. He wouldn’t appreciate all the gestures a wolf would. This was gonna take some work. But if anything else, Derek was persistent.

 

 

The first date Derek takes Stiles on could’ve gone better. He spent the better part of two hours looking for the perfect outfit. Trying on and taking off multiple outfits. Erica was having a moment with her alpha’s panic. Boyd and Isaac were snickering to themselves, trying their best not to let on. But Derek knew. His betas were of absolutely no help. It took his mother stomping in to calm him down. He opted for a simple shirt, and pressed black trousers. The place in which they were going was something of a mistake.

    Derek remembered that Stiles loved the curly fries from Antonio’s. So, in light of that, he actually managed to reserve a table for two on a Saturday. Stiles showed up, in his own car. Something about not wanting to be carted around. They were seated and given a massive platter of curly fries that had been smothered in chili and three different cheeses. Derek had the sense to place the order before they even got there. And the way Stiles ate, it was a good thing. He may have been slight and not all that large, but the young man could pack away food like it was nothing. Derek didn’t even eat a quarter of what was given to them. Stiles was more than happy to finish the rest of it. It was a good start, but that’s the only part that was good.

    The diner was too loud for conversation. Derek kept having to ask Stiles to repeat himself. And Stiles didn’t have supernatural hearing, so that made things even more difficult. In the end, they had excellent food. Derek enjoyed himself, but felt there could’ve been more that was said. He left Stiles at his Jeep, wondering if he was even going to get a second date.

    As it turns out, he did. Only this time, Stiles invited him to his house. Derek was nervous to say the least. He arrived in the evening, dressed much more sharply than when he had gone to the diner. When Stiles answered the door, he kicked himself. The young man was dressed in flannel and jeans, barefoot. He laughed at Derek’s desire to impress as he led him inside. As was always the case, when Stiles cooked, the kitchen smelt fantastic. There was a litatny of ingredients scattered about. Whatever he was cooking, it was going to be amazing.

    It was a Polish dish of meat, onions, and garlic wrapped in cabbage. There was also pickled vegetables with handmade bread. Derek didn’t even know people did that any more. Stiles served the two of them generous portions, more than enough to make Derek’s belly bloat by the end of the meal. This time, they were able to talk. Stiles, to no one’s surprise, talked about cooking.

    He had learned from his mother, who had learned from her mother. Traditionally, the daughters of the family learned the trade recipes. But Stiles had been a difficult enough pregnancy. His parents weren’t so eager to try again so soon. So instead, he was in the kitchen from the age of three, standing on an egg crate. For the first few years, he watched knife techniques, the measuring of spices. He wasn’t allowed anywhere near an open flame or hot oven. The first step in learning how to cook, was the basic principles. Observe, then practice, then execute. It was all very technical. But the most important part, came from experience.

    According to Stiles food was language. Everything you served had something to say. And it had to be universal. Everyone who ate your food had to understand what you wanted to tell them. From the flavor, to the texture. Right down to the very intent of the dish. From the way he described it, cooking was as much as art as painting or sculpting. Something that left a lasting impression on people. Something that stayed with them. Even when others couldn’t.

    That’s how he learned of Stiles’ sadness. His mother had died when he was eleven. Degeneration of the brain. A consuming diseased that tore apart the very foundations of a person. There was cure. There was no treatment. Not even the bite. It could cure many things. But brain damage wasn’t one of them. It started slowly, and subtle. Then, it snapped to loss of memory. Confusion. Panic. Irrational fear. In the end, Stiles’ own mother didn’t recognize him. Derek wanted nothing more than to take Stiles somewhere warm and safe, to keep him from feeling such harm. To never know that kind of pain again. But they weren’t there yet. They might not be for a while.

    Dinner ended on a good note when Stiles showed Derek to the door. Much to the young alpha’s surprise, it ended with Stiles’ lips on his. The young man tasted of spring and earthy sunshine. All things bright and beautiful in the world. Derek felt every inch of his skin burst with heat. His wolf bit and writhed, not with anger. But with frenzy. His chosen mate was acknowledging him with affection. Stiles pulled away with that sly grin of his.

 

“That was nice. This was nice. Let’s do it again sometime.”

     “Well, if your offer still stands, Deucalion wants to come to dinner this weekend. I’m sure your cooking would go a long way.”

“I think of something special. Enough to blow them away.”

 

Derek wanted to kiss Stiles again. To taste him. But he felt that may have been pushing things. They were in a good place. A stable one. Alpha werewolf/human pairings were rare and tumultuous. There were differences in culture, and ideologies. That didn’t make the relationship any less valid. Only that certain boundaries had to be respected. Derek wanted to scent mark Stiles. But it felt like going a little too far too fast. He was still Scott’s second. And even though Stiles had said Scott’s opinion didn’t have any relevance, in Derek’s mind it did. So he left full of good food and a warm feeling washing over him.

     When he returned home, Erica pounced on him for the details. He told her of the dinner and of their conversation. But not of the kiss. Some things were better left to one’s self. And no doubt Erica would go blabbing off to Kira. And Kira would tell Scott. And so on and so forth. It just wasn’t worth all the hassle. Now that Isaac was in a good place with Scott, he didn’t want any disruptions. They were spending more and more time with each other. Isaac scent was mixed with Scott’s in a very platonic way. Derek’s wolf was okay with that. There wasn’t anything sexual going on between them. And even if there was, it didn’t matter. His beta was happy with someone. Two someones at that. And that’s all Derek wanted. Now, he was going to get his chance as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, full BAMF Stiles mode engaged. It's gonna be good. Much love guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, final chapter. It's longer than all the others. Almost 7,000 words. A tad overboard, but totally worth it. Full BAMF Stiles in this one guys. Have fun.

The days leading up to the dinner with Deucalion were the best in recent memory. Derek walked into school, his wolf rumbling in his chest. He found Stiles and was surprised that he greeted him with a kiss. It was a brazen and open display of affection that delighted the wolf. Not only was his chosen mate acknowledging him, he was doing so in a public setting. More than a few people had taken notice. Derek was one of two alphas in attendance. The fact that he was courting someone wasn’t going to go unnoticed. Thankfully, Stiles didn’t seem to care very much. But it wasn’t without complications.

     Talia had said two new students would be attending the school. The twins from Deucalion’s pack, Ethan and Aiden. He didn’t like the presence of two unknown alphas. It felt like a challenge for his wolf. As if they were moving in on his territory. He was tense and on edge the entire day. It would’ve been better if he and Stiles shared any classes. But Derek was a senior. Stiles was a junior. The only time they saw each were in the mornings and during lunch. It was a considerable time to be apart. But Derek told himself that he would persevere. Scott wasn’t the type to be aggressive or bolster his alpha status. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were all trained in hand to hand combat. When it came down to it, they more than capable of holding up against an alpha.

    He meets Ethan during second period. He’s Derek’s height and build. Around the same age to. The young man is forward and pleasant. Derek expected him to try and show some manner of a challenge. His brother Aiden certainly did. He moved in too close for comfort towards the red headed female, who Derek had learned was Lydia Martin. She was a year ahead of her age group, placing her in the senior class. But that’s not all that made her extraordinary.

     Aiden was attempting to make unwanted advances. He never laid a hand on her, but he was too close for comfort. No doubt he was trying to spread his scent by proximity. It would’ve challenged Jackson’s claim on her. Made it a challenge. His intention was to cause trouble. Turns out, he bit off more than he could chew. Lydia calmly tolerated his annoyances until she didn’t. One sharp look and a command to leave sent the alpha running. He scampered off with his tail between his legs. Derek could feel it from here. The vast void surrounding the young woman. Within it, an endless fountain of sheer terror. There was something seriously powerful looming inside her. She wasn’t human, that much he knew. Whatever it was invoked a sense of fear even in alpha werewolves. Derek wasn’t keen to find out what it was.

    The next part of the day that was worthy of note was when Derek saw Ethan attempting to accost Stiles by his locker between classes. If not for Scott, he would’ve charged the other alpha and beaten him half to death. Approaching someone who was being courted was a great disrespect. Forget a challenge in authority. It was a challenge to the very decency of werewolf tradition. But Scott held his arm, telling him to watch. So, Derek did just that.

    Ethan did much like Aiden. He leaned in, arm extended, his hand on the locker next to Stiles’ head. He was talking about how much better he could be to him than Derek. How he could provide better, in every way. Including inside the bedroom. It took every ounce of willpower Derek had at that point not to charge. But he held firm, calmly watching Stiles reject Ethan. It was going well until Ethan touched him. At that point, he lost it. He had just began to charge when the unexpected happened.

    Stiles socked Ethan straight in the groin, causing the man to hunch over in pain. Distracted by the pain, Stiles took the opportunity to kick the inside of Ethan left knee, causing him to crumble to the ground. In short, Ethan, an alpha werewolf, was on his knees before a human. The man had been thoroughly humiliated. To add insult to injury, Stiles gripped Ethan’s head and proceeded to slam it into the lockers. The alpha went down with a thump, and Stiles walked away towards his class without a care in the world.

    Aiden came running up, getting his brother to his feet. Derek thought for sure that they would retaliate. Aiden moved towards Stiles, as if to attack. But he turned round, giving them both a sharp glare. He shook his head ever so slightly, and he kept on walking. Somehow, Stiles, a human, had managed to scare two alpha werewolves into stillness. Derek felt his wolf rumble with pride. His mate was not only an excellent provider, he was also strong and capable. A good protector on all fronts. Scott of course, was smiling ear to ear, his second clearly demonstrating his capabilities.

     During lunch, they all gathered at the table. Jackson and Lydia joined them, the former clearly distressed at Aiden’s presence. Lydia laid her head on the young man’s shoulder, allowing him to take comfort in her scent. Scott was with Isaac and Kira. The young beta was still trying to allow himself to be intimate with Scott in public settings. He wasn’t used to that kind of attention. But Scott was an obliging and patient partner. He settled for having his arm draped across the other man’s shoulder. Kira was a little different.

     Kitsune were as tactical as wolves, if not more so. Not so much for reasons of scent, but aura. They were inherently magical beings. Born of the primordial energies of the universe. Almost every species of them were connected to nature in one way or another. Their powers were tied to energy. Every person, human and non-human, had an aura. Wolves used scent to identify and recognize others. To associate certain things. Kitsune used people’s auras. And much like scent, it was stronger up close. Derek guessed that Kira found Isaac’s aura rather pleasant. She had leaned in, like Lydia and laid her head on Isaac’s shoulder. He wasn’t uncomfortable, just unaccustomed to such intimacy from someone who wasn’t his alpha. Derek was the only one who had been that straight forward with him. But it was a good sign nonetheless. Isaac was opening up to others, outside of the pack. Derek considered that a win.

     Stiles was nothing like Isaac. He shamelessly sat in Derek’s lap, as if to say, look what I have. Look what you can’t have. If he had to guess, Derek assumed it was Stiles’ own way of staking a claim. To let the world know that Derek was his chosen, and that he was unavailable. It only made the wolf want to return the claim. To scent mark Stiles. To mingle themselves together, until no one could tell them apart. But even with his chosen’s blatant display, Derek didn’t feel completely comfortable doing it in public just yet. Perhaps when they next saw each other, in a private setting. Preferably where Erica couldn’t tease him. She had done so to Isaac the first time he came home smelling like Scott. His beta turned a rather deep shade of scarlet before scampering up towards his room.

     It was a good feeling. Scott and the others felt like pack, even if they weren’t in an official setting. Looking back, all the anxiety he had towards him and Scott meeting seemed silly. They were getting along great. The betas of both their packs liked each other, and with Jackson joining his in the coming days, things were coming together. Derek wondered if Lydia would be joining him. She wasn’t human, but whatever she was didn’t feel like a pack creature. The coldness of her scent spoke of solidarity and isolation. The type that barely tolerated the presence of others. Derek knew that if she asked, he would accept, along with his mother. But not before knowing what exactly she was.

   The day ended with them parting, Scott and Isaac heading to Kira’s house to meet her parents in an official capacity. Apparently, her mother was a nine hundred year old mountain fox. Derek heard that particular species were fierce warriors. Mischievous as the rest of them, but lethal when angered. Isaac was all but cowering in fear. But with the development in their relationship, Derek could understand Kira’s intentions. In her culture, such things weren’t kept a secret. Even if her parents didn’t approve, she wanted them to know. It was a respect thing. Derek rather admired Isaac for going along with it.

    Erica and Boyd went back to her house, no doubt to spend some quality time with each other. Derek appreciated their discretion. Erica had always been the shameless type. Boyd was much more reserved. He was the tame to her wild. Even if they couldn’t cover the scent of it, Derek at least didn’t have to hear it. He liked to think his betas had some manners.

      Stiles was in the parking lot, waiting for him by the Jeep. Ethan was standing just a few feet away, but as usual, Stiles seemed unfazed as the young alpha approached just as Derek walked up. The two of them stared each other down with the typical alpha ferocity. Stiles just chuckled lightly as he took Derek’s hand in his, pulling him in and resting his hand on the man’s shoulder.

 

“Huh, didn’t peg you for the type Hale.” Ethan said.

     “Like you’d be a better suit. Trying to make advances on someone who’s already being courted.”

“Well forgive me, he smells like himself. Maybe he’s just using you. Not wanting to be scent marked.”

 

Derek didn’t have time to give a retort. Instead, Stiles made his way towards Ethan. The young man was posturing. Underneath the swagger, there was a primal fear. Similar to what Aiden felt with Ethan. Something about those two invoked terror and pause in other supernaturals. As Derek was realizing, Stiles may not have been entirely human. Perhaps something close to Morrell and Deaton. Descendants of peoples with inherent connections to the world. To its energies. It would explain why Stiles was able to draw others towards him. Why he was able to sneak up on alpha werewolves. And most of all, why he seemed to scare the shit of other supernaturals.

    Stiles was right in Ethan’s face, dangerously so. Derek could feel a certain thrum coming off of him. He smiled that wicked smile, and Ethan flinched back. Stiles cocked his head to the side, much like a cat did when observing a mouse. Right before it pounced that is.

 

“You know what I think? I think you feel threatened. Not by Derek, but by me. I flattened your ass on the ground, and you’re still bitter about that. And if I, a lowly human can do such a thing, then it’d be no issue for Derek to do a lot worse.”

 

Stiles walked back from Ethan, still smiling that smile of his. Once again, Derek felt his wolf rumble with pride. His chosen mate had gone against another alpha and came out on top. It was a sight to see. He took Derek’s hand in his again, and pulled him towards the Jeep. Before climbing inside, without turning towards the man, Stiles gave a warning.

 

“Tell your brother that if he values his continued sanity, he’ll leave Lydia alone.”

 

Derek didn’t bother to look at Ethan’s face. He knew the alpha was terrified. Whatever Lydia and Stiles were drove the fear of God into others. Relentlessly. On the surface, they appeared to be perfectly ordinary. But there was more to be known. The both of them were highly intelligent, ruthless masters of deception. Able to hide in plain sight until they no longer needed to. And when they didn’t, things got scary. Derek’s wolf rumbled at the knowledge that Stiles hadn’t been entirely truthful with him. There was something there, but he wasn’t going to press. He and Stiles were in a good place. Derek didn’t want to take the chance and ruin it.

    They arrived at Stiles’ house in record time. Derek followed the younger man inside and felt a certain sense of tension rolling off of him. He felt his wolf rumble unhappily. The events of the day had left Stiles anxious and uncomfortable. That wasn’t all though. There was something else. And as usual, Stiles felt no hesitation in speaking his mind.

 

“Why haven’t you scent marked me?” The question was blunt and to the point. Derek was caught off guard. Generally, wolves didn’t think about it. Scent marking was something they just did. It was a natural reaction to being pack. The action was subconscious most of the time. Stiles, having been around Scott most of his life, had to know this. So for him to be questioning it means that he had been paying attention.

 

“It’s…It’s complicated.”

     “Find the words Derek. You know I’ll listen.” Derek felt himself relax ever so slightly. Stiles wasn’t one to lose patience, nor was he quick to anger. He was calm and collected. Always ready to hear someone else’s side of the story. Derek loved that about him.

 

“Werewolf/human relationships are different. Especially since you’re Scott’s second. My wolf wants to, don’t get me wrong. It’s screaming at me to. But the human side tells me to wait. You’re human, and may not appreciate it.”

 

Stiles didn’t say anything. He seemed to be pondering what words he was choosing. The longer he stayed silent, the more worried Derek became. He was used to Stiles’ constant chatter. The never ending stream of conversation that seemed to follow wherever he went. Instead of saying anything, he moved towards Derek and pushed him against the wall. It was a shock to say the least. More so, Derek’s wolf offered submission. It recognized Stiles as worthy of it. Worthy of the intimacy involved. He offered his neck, tilting slightly to the side. Stiles took it as an offering, running his tongue along the length. Derek felt himself shudder in pleasure. Stiles had accepted his submission. It overjoyed the wolf. But he didn’t stop there.

    The younger man ran his hands under Derek’s shirt. Long and nimble fingers exploring the length of his torso. When he got his nipples, Stiles gave them a slight pinch. Nothing hard, just a sharp jolt that made Derek lose feeling in his legs. Stiles was obviously rather experienced with this. He wondered what else Stiles wanted to do with his hands. More importantly, where he wanted to put them.

 

“Next time, just ask. I’ll never shame you for it. Besides, I like the idea of others knowing I’m yours. Even better, that you’re mine.” Derek didn’t even both containing the growl that rumbled in his throat. He removed Stiles hands, and buried his nose in the column of the man’s neck. Taking deep breaths of his pine and earth scent, he rand his hands over everything he could touch. Stiles, as he said, didn’t seem to mind at all. He could feel the heat coming from the other man’s body, the spicy scent of his arousal teasing Derek’s nose. There wasn’t much left in the way of self-control. Thankfully, Stiles stepped in.

 

“As much as I would like to continue, my dad will be home soon. And I think that he wouldn’t want to see us in this position.” Derek relented, but not before nibbling along the line of Stiles’ neck one last time. For the moment, his wolf was satisfied with what Stiles had given him. For the indulgence, for allowing him to scent mark. That was nothing to say of the way Stiles handled him. With such ease and confidence. Derek’s wolf had submitted without question. It was thrilling and terrifying in the same moment. He wondered how far that submission would go. And what Stiles was willing to give him.

 

************************************************** 

 

The night of the dinner, the Hale house erupted into a fury. Talia had prepared, having every last inch of the place cleaned. The floors, shiny enough to see one’s reflection. Every viable surface was dusted and free of dirt. The entire pack was gathered for the event. Erica wasn’t much on the fact that she had to clean such a large house. But Talia had a way with dealing with her that not even Derek could explain. And he was her alpha. Isaac and Boyd were a little easier to ply. If only by a small margin. But nothing compared to Stiles.

     He showed up, bright and early. And by bright and early, he arrived at the house at eight in the morning. Toting a rather large amount of groceries. He didn’t speak to anyone or say anything. He simply made his way into the kitchen and started working. By the time the rest of the pack was awake, the house already smelled of rich spice and succulent meat. Whatever he was cooking was going to be outstanding. More than a few of the attending Hale wolves learned rather quickly how private Stiles was. Peter was the best. He sauntered in, his usual charming self. Thinking that he could get away with taking something, or picking at the food. In less than thirty seconds, he came scampering out of the kitchen. Reeking of sheer terror. Whatever Stiles did, it put the fear of God in him. None of the other wolves dared to enter after that.

     Much to his surprise, Jackson showed up with Lydia in tow. He was visibly nervous and shaken. He hadn’t been around this many wolves before. As a kanima, even in human form, it was obvious what he was. The Hales were accommodating and gave him a wide birth. Particularly with Lydia present. Like Derek, the others sensed that she was something old and powerful. Something that wasn’t to be messed with. Even Talia was a little on edge. And that was saying something.

    The young woman came strolling in, carrying several garment bags with her. Much to Derek’s surprise, she went straight for him. Wordlessly, she directed him upstairs and into the young man’s bedroom. Apparently, Talia had asked her assistance is getting the pack presentable for the evening. Lydia did have a sense for fashion, and in no time flat, Derek had tried on three different outfits. Each with their own pair of shoes. It was an exhausting process. To be shuffled into and out of clothes with no mercy by this young woman. By the end of it, he was a wreck of nerves and anxiety. He’d never spent this long in her presence before. And it was getting to him.

 

“Relax. Stress makes you bloat and I need you to fit into this shirt.”

      “Sorry. It’s just, I’ve never….”

“Be around a banshee before.” she said interrupting him.

 

    That made sense. Banshees were among the oldest and most gifted of the supernatural species. They had connection to portions of the universe that few others could boast. In fact, if most others had this connection, it would’ve driven them insane. In short, banshees were messengers for the dead or soon to be dead. Among other things. The oldest legends said that they could take any form they wanted. Most often that of a beautiful maiden or an old hag. And when they screamed, someone was doomed to die. They could also use their scream as a weapon. Never mind the fact that it was enough to bring any wolf to their knees, it could also make them return to human form. And that was something that very few supernatural entities could do. Derek understood now why he and other wolves were so on edge. Lydia was beautiful and intelligent. But she was also an ancient powerhouse that could level a city if she wanted to.

 

    She continued with him for another hour before moving on. Isaac was next. The poor young man was on the verge of tears. Thankfully, Lydia had pre-selected his outfit and was done with him rather quickly. Erica was giddy as could be as she came down in a silky black dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage. Boyd was dressed similarly to Derek. Pressed black shirt, and trousers. That only left Stiles. Who was still busy in the kitchen. Even as frightful as Lydia could be, she knew better.

    Scott arrived shortly after Lydia was done with the pack. She was none too happy with him cutting it this close. Liam and Kira were utterly baffled by how easily Lydia seemed to maneuver through the whole process. She had the lot of them dressed and presentable in no time at all. When it was all said and done, she came down in a strapless silver dress and a dangerous looking pair of high heels. They gathered in the parlor and waited for the other guests to arrive. Derek could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention when they walked through the door.

    Deucalion and his pack were all dressed similarly. Muted neutral pallets. Ennis came lumbering in, stern faced. Kali was smiling wickedly behind the twins who actively looked terrified. Aiden was still reeling from whatever Lydia did to him. Ethan was looking left and right, no doubt hyper aware that Stiles was somewhere in the house. All in all, it was rather amusing to see them so on edge. Being alpha werewolves, it wasn’t easy to spook them. But Stiles and Lydia had done so. And it stuck.

    Talia greeted Deucalion with as much grace as she could muster, given the circumstances. She detested the man, and was only tolerating him for the sake of avoiding conflict. Scott wasn’t happy with the man’s presence either. He had turned Jackson simply to cause trouble. Derek had little doubt that Deucalion knew that the bite would’ve gone wrong. Most likely, he wanted to find some reason to step in and assume a position of power in Beacon Hills. Stiles had prevented that. By doing so, it had drawn the man’s attention. His plan had failed. Rather stupendously. And now, he was here to try something else. Derek just didn’t know what it was.

    They continued to converse amongst themselves before a small chiming sound rang through the air. It was sound signaling them to take their seats in the dining room. The procession crammed in to an elegant scene. Stiles chose a pristine white table cloth, free of wrinkles. The plates were fine china, with pitch black chargers. Finely crafted glassware gleamed beneath the light of the chandelier. It was a beautiful sight, more so once Derek saw what Lydia had given Stiles to be dressed in.

    He was wearing a pressed black shirt with the sleeves perfectly rolled to his elbows. A sharp crimson vest hugged him in the very best of ways. Hair, perfectly tussled and not a strand out of place. Every single pair of eyes was on him. And for a very good reason. Derek felt his wolf rumble with pride and something a little bit more fiery. Stiles was standing perfectly still, waiting for everyone’s attention.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated.” The group followed instruction. And once seated, Stiles clapped twice and out came the servers. He had hired a catering staff to help him serve the massive amount of food that he had been cooking since this morning. They brought out multiple carts, all filled with a divine smelling pastry. As half of them served the food, the other half poured a deep red wine into the drinking glasses. Stiles really did go all out.

 

“The first course is a something a little unusual, but profoundly delicious all the same. A play on a Nordic blood sausage, it’s been cooked with meat mince and baked into a pie. Brushed with garlic butter and egg wash. Served with subtle, but bold Pinot Noir. Please enjoy.”

 

Derek didn’t know what blood sausage was, but it was goddamn delicious. The pastry was perfect cooked and crumbled apart with little to no effort. The rest of the guests were stunned into silence by the sheer flavor of it all. The wine went perfectly with the dish, a silky wash over the tongue. It wasn’t long before every one had finished eating and Stiles was calling for entrée. The servers cleared the dishes away and Stiles went around and introduced himself. When he got to Deucalion, Derek tensed ever so slightly. This was going to be interesting. Stiles bowed his head, which was a shock to Derek. Human members of a pack didn’t bare throat. That was a wolf gesture. Instead, they bowed as a sign of recognition. Much to everyone’s surprise, Deucalion returned the gesture.

 

“That was wonderful Stiles. Where ever did you learn to cook like that?”

     “My mother. And after her passing, self-taught. Cooking is an art and there is always more to learn.”

“Indeed there is.”

 

Kali was looking at Stiles with a certain hunger in her eyes. And not the good kind. It was almost predatory in nature. Stiles either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He leaned in and kissed the woman on the cheek. Kali made a move to try and scent mark Stiles, and Derek nearly leaped over the table to rip her head off. But Stiles took matters into his own hands. He coolly leaned in and whispered something into Kali’s ear. The woman’s face dropped into fear and her face went pale. In mere seconds, he had frightened an alpha into stillness. Again. Derek never ceased to be amazed by him.

    Stiles didn’t even bother with the twins, or Ennis. Ethan and Aiden didn’t take offense to this. Ennis however was obviously annoyed with being passed over for a greeting. It didn’t seem to concern Stiles very much. He only ever dealt with people he felt dealing with. And Ennis wasn’t one of them. He was by no means an extraordinary alpha. He was a simple brute with no manners or class. And Stiles made sure Ennis knew it.

    The servers came out with the entrée, taking away the previous course. The smell of it making Derek’s mouth water. Stiles stood at attention, ready to introduce the next dish.

 

“For the next course, roast stuffed with garlic and shallots. Cooked in sherry, served with roasted new potatoes and asparagus hollandaise. All tied together with a wonderful Chilean Malbec.”

 

The plates were passed around, each of the servers giving them a generous portion. This dish exceeded Derek’s every expectation. The roast was tender beyond belief, bursting with rich flavor. The potatoes had been smothered in butter, giving them a crispy skin. Perfectly seasoned. Even the asparagus were wonderful. And Derek hated them. Once again, all the guests were stunned into silence. Even Deucalion, who was known for long winded speeches, had nothing to say. It was astounding. With a simple meal, Stiles had left some of the most influential werewolves on the west coast completely speechless. And Stiles knew it. If the smug grin on his face was anything to go by.

    After the entrée was finished, Stiles brought out desert. It was some manner of fruit tart. This one, he served personally. Derek’s betas were bouncing with anticipation. Erica had one said that no one could bake better than Stiles. That everything he made, no matter what the desert was, was beyond compare. And this dish, Stiles served personally. Thanking each of the guests for attending. Things were going well. Until, of course, when he got to Ennis. The man had been steaming the entire meal. Derek was surprised that he hadn’t lashed out. But what he did next, took everyone for a turn.

    When Stiles went to serve him, the man reached behind, and grabbed a handful of Stiles’ backside. Derek didn’t have time to react. Didn’t have time to be angry. Stiles took the serving knife and plunged it directly into Ennis’ arm. The alpha howled in pain. But before he could retaliate, Stiles slammed his hand into the man’s throat, sending him sputtering for air. Derek was by his side in an instant, pulling him away. Deucalion was smiling wickedly. As if it had happened the way he wanted it to. And Derek knew the consequences. If Ennis had been human, it wouldn’t have been an issue. But he was an alpha, and Stiles was second to another. And he had just challenged Ennis, in front of witnesses. It didn’t bode well. If Stiles didn’t respond to the challenge, Ennis would take on Scott, and claim his pack. Derek knew he was no pushover, but Ennis had seven inches and sixty pounds on him. It wasn’t going to end well.

 

“Well, that was certainly something.” Deucalion sneered.

     “Pardon me for not taking a liking to being sexually assaulted.” Stiles spat. Ennis rose to respond, having regained his breath. Talia was there, in front of him. Even though she was no longer an alpha, Ennis backed off all the same. People respected Talia on principal. For alphas like Ennis, who respected no one, they instead feared her.

 

“The challenge will take place outside. Destroy any part of my home, and I will render you in two.” Talia’s word was final. Stiles was going to fight Ennis. And he was going to lose. No matter how clever or quick he was, Stiles was human. Ennis was an alpha. There was no contest. This had been Deucalion’s plan all along. He wasn’t going after Derek. Scott was his goal. His pack was small and new and fragile. More than likely, he wanted to add Scott to his band of alphas. He used Deucalion to agitate Stiles, who would respond with violence, thus challenging him. So on and so forth. Derek was almost willing to compliment its brilliance. If it wasn’t so damn terrible.

     Stiles seemed perfectly calm. As if nothing was wrong. He was talking in a hushed tone with Jackson and Lydia. The young woman wasn’t happy. Jackson seemed to be unnerved with whatever he was talking about with Stiles. The conversation didn’t last long. They walked away and Derek found himself by Stiles’ side, nose buried in his neck. He took deep breaths of the man’s scent, willing himself to calm down. To find peace. He was on the verge of losing it. To going after Ennis himself. But he knew that would only cause more trouble. Stiles had made the challenge, so he would have to be the one to respond to it. And there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“You’re worried.” It wasn’t a question. It was a simple statement. Stiles always seemed to know what Derek was feeling. And how to respond. He stroked small circles in between Derek’s shoulders. Massaging out the tension building in his spine. It was heavenly. Perfect. Derek was still nervous. He feared for Stiles. Feared in ways he didn’t know was possible. But he also had faith. Stiles was an alpha in his own right. Leader and protector. Derek knew that he would find a way. Even if it wasn’t something that he was expecting.

    They gathered outside. Stiles on side of the yard, Ennis on the other. The man was sneering, obviously confident in the chances of his victory. Stiles on the other hand was calm, and collected. He hadn’t even changed out of his clothes. There was something there. Something that he was hiding. Derek didn’t know what it was. He suspected that it had something to do with Stiles’ talent for sneaking up on people. That defied sense and reason. He knew it was going to be of help here. He just didn’t know it what way. He could only hope that Stiles walked away unharmed.

     Ennis snarled, letting the shift take over. He bared fang and charged. Rumbling towards Stiles, who wasn’t moving. He was perfectly still. And then, he wasn’t. In a blur, he launched forward and swung towards Ennis. The scent of blood filled the air. It wasn’t Stiles. It was Ennis. Sometime during the charge, he had produced a small knife. Ennis had a slight cut on his cheek. A small line of blood running down his jaw. A worthless injury. It wouldn’t even slow the man down. In fact, it would heal in a matter of seconds. Except, it didn’t. Ennis wasn’t moving. Or rather, it seemed as if he was having trouble moving. Then, he collapsed, grunting in pain. The man had been paralyzed. And Derek knew exactly how.

     Stiles was Jackson’s master. He could command him at will. And the kanima’s most powerful feature was its venom. It paralyzed every muscle in the body. It even rendered alphas helpless. There was no immunity to it. Once in the blood, there was no stopping it. And the knife had been lace with it. Ennis was doomed the moment Stiles cut him. The fight was lost. Stiles trotted over towards Ennis and hunched down. He was smiling that smile. The smile that said he had won. That he was better. And he was. Stiles placed his hand over Ennis’ throat, turning his head to the side. It was a sign of submission and victory in the same moment. In one move, Stiles had defeated one of the most brutish alphas on the west coast. And apparently, this didn’t please Deucalion at all.

 

“A nasty little trick.”

   “No more so than using your cronies to try and insight violence. Turnabout is fair play my good man.” Stiles sneered. That didn’t help things. Deucalion motioned for the others to move forward. Shame he didn’t see the two people that had already circled behind. Jackson slammed into Deucalion, throwing him across the yard. Then he wrapped his tail around Kali’s neck. He had shifted to kanima form in the blink of an eye. And Lydia had her hands on both Ethan and Aiden’s necks. The twins were stilled, pale faced. Reeking of fear. Their eyes were blown wide, staring at some unknown horror. They collapsed to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

   Deucalion was just starting to get back up when Stiles threw his hand into the air, a dark cloud settling around the monstrous alpha. Mountain ash. Stiles had made a barrier of it. No matter how strong Deucalion was, he wasn’t getting through that. It effectively trapped all members of the shifter species. No exceptions.

 

“You little shit.”

     “Next time, try and make sure you have all your bases covered. You came after my alphas, threatened my friends, and me. All the while you didn’t know that I was Jackson’s master, or that Lydia was a banshee. Who by the way, is still pretty pissed that you turned her boyfriend. Aren’t you Lyds?”

 

Lydia didn’t answer. She just walked towards Deucalion, stopping just shy of the circle. The young woman stood there, eyes filled with rage. Unlike anything Derek had seen before. The air seemed to shimmer with it. He could feel the heat of her fury from here. And all the while, Stiles was still smiling.

 

“Fun tid bit for you. Banshees hold grudges, for life. And once wronged, they don’t stop seeking retribution. One of their favorite tactics is to inflict the suffering of the dead on others. To make them hear and feel their sorrow. How many are dead because of you Deucalion? How many souls lost?” The man didn’t have time to answer. Lydia inhaled sharply, then let out the most ear piercing scream Derek had ever heard. The ground seemed to shake. The earth calling out in response to her cry. Deucalion clamped his hands over his ears, to no avail. There was no blocking it out. No stopping it. The banshee’s cry was immutable. This was his misery and his punishment.

     The cry faded, and Derek was able to regain his senses. Deucalion was still standing. Only he was no longer alive. His eyes were bloodshot, his ears bleeding profusely. His skin had gone white, his heart silent. The alpha of alphas was dead. As a goddamn doornail.

 

“Let that be a warning to the rest of you. Leave, and next time you think of recruiting in Beacon Hills, don’t.” Stiles snapped his fingers, and Jackson released his hold on Kali. The woman collapsed the ground, sputtering for air. The twins arose scampering towards Ennis. They hauled him off the ground, carrying him away. The sheriff rushed towards Stiles, trapping him in a hug. The young man endured the near bone crushing embrace for as long as possible.

    Things went by in a thick haze after that. The sheriff called in a swarm of deputies to take statements and the like. One of the deputies, Parrish, who happened to be a hellhound, broke the mountain ash line to retrieve Deucalion’s body. As a hellhound, it was his literal charge to care for the deceased supernatural. Handy to have around to say the least. Stiles and Lydia were grilled the hardest. The two of them being the ones that lead to Deucalion’s death. No one was mad about it. The man was a monster. Through and through. There wasn’t a soul on the face of the earth that was going to miss him. But everyone had been stunned into silence from Stiles’ actions. Derek among them.

    He knew Stiles was strong. That he was capable. That he was a devoted guardian and protector. But he had never imagined this. The power in which he truly possessed. It wasn’t in strength or anything that a shifter had. It was sheer, unfiltered willpower. The desire to do right and keep safe that which he loved. Shamelessly, completely. It was his defining trait. The means in which he carried himself. But there was something else that had gotten Derek’s attention. Stiles had said that Deucalion had threatened his alphas. Scott was his alpha as pack leader. That much was certain. The other alpha was Derek. Stiles’ chosen courting partner. And he had acknowledged that in front of twenty plus people. In the world of werewolves, that meant something. And it wasn’t to be taken lightly.

    Derek found his way towards Stiles without even realizing that he was moving. He took the man in his arms, holding him close. Taking in the warmth of his skin, the embrace of his scent. Together, it settled the already overexcited wolf. It was howling at Derek to return the acknowledgement. To prove to Stiles that he recognized him as a worthy mate choice. It was frightening and thrilling in the same moment. It left Derek’s head reeling. He tried to compose himself, but to no avail. He instead settled on holding Stiles close, keeping him away from further harm.

 

“You okay there, big guy?”

     “Just happy you’re okay. That’s all.” It wasn’t a lie. But it wasn’t the whole truth. He wanted to tell Stiles how he felt. What he meant to him. But he couldn’t find the words. There wasn’t any language that could convey it. So, Derek did what his wolf told him was right. He pulled away from Stiles, taking a deep breath. Then, he was kneeling. Kneeling before his chosen mate, offering his throat. Alphas never submitted. They were the leaders of their pack. The heads of their families. They commanded authority and respect. But in this instance, an alpha bowed. Offered themselves to their mates, showing their worth. That they were equal. That they alone were worthy of this gesture. Just as Stiles had acknowledged it in front of others, Derek was doing it now.

    The young man didn’t make a joke. He wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t being sly or coy. It was one of the only times Derek had ever seen him serious. He took his hand and brushed long, slender fingers over Derek’s throat. Acceptance. Recognition. To say, you are my alpha. And I am yours. We are one. Derek felt his wolf howl with a joy he had yet to experience in this life. He rose from his stance, and kissed Stiles with all the fierceness he had to give. The young man didn’t seem to mind too much. The others did though. Scott and Isaac were making gagging noises. Erica was wolf whistling. Stiles just flipped them off. And to drive the point home, he grabbed a handful of Derek’s ass.

    As they parted, Stiles took Derek’s hand in his. They moved towards the rest of the pack, together. Just before they got within earshot, Stiles whispered that they should celebrate. And he had plenty of ideas on how to. It involved a lot of lube and something out of the karma sutra. Derek was never one for the unexpected. Much like Stiles. Then again, then unexpected wasn’t always a bad thing.

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for this random, incoherent fic that just popped into my head. You guys are awesome. As always, much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, Derek learns proper communication and the alpha pack shows up. Much love guys.


End file.
